Langit Kelabu Musim Panas
by Erzsi Alicia
Summary: Aku dapat menunjukkan dunia padamu. [Luki/Yuuma]


**Langit Kelabu Musim Panas**

By **Kuroyuki Alice**

No profit taken from making this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story. All characters used in this story belong to their respective owners.

Summary: Aku dapat menunjukkan dunia padamu.

* * *

"Luki?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Dari kejauhan, Luki dapat mendengar vokal sahabat karibnya berteriak memanggilnya. Biner birunya dia angkat dari monitor ponsel pintarnya dan berpaling pada arah suara. Jauh di ujung koridor, seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya tengah berlari cepat ke arahnya. Rambutnya yang merah tampak semakin merah oleh silau matahari senja.

"Apa?" Luki bertanya kala pemuda itu sudah hadir di hadapannya. "Aku sedang menunggu Yuuma untuk pulang—sama seperti biasanya."

"Kau belum dengar?" Fukase menatapnya tidak percaya. Luki tidak suka pandangan itu, seakan mata delima temannya akan menginvasi _cerulean_ miliknya.

Firasatnya mendadak buruk, sangat amat buruk. Fukase bukan tipe orang yang bisa serius, dan melihatnya seperti itu bukan pertanda baik. "Apa maksudmu?"

Insting Luki mendorongnya untuk menulikan telinga. Rasanya, telapak tangannya tiba-tiba dibanjiri keringat. Dingin, Luki benci sensasi itu.

Mulut Fukase mulai terbuka, dan rasanya Luki dilempar ke ruang hampa.

 _Jangan dengar, jangan dengar, jangandengar jangandengarjangan—_

"Yuuma masuk rumah sakit."

 _Oh, ya Tuhan_.

"Dia tumbang."

Jantung Luki berhenti berdetak.

.

Pintu besi itu terbanting terbuka. Luki dengan pucuk rambut merah muda yang menjadi lepek oleh peluh muncul di baliknya. Napasnya terengah-engah dan mata langitnya menatap nyalang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" Luki berteriak pada sebuah figur di tepi pagar atap rumah sakit, keras, kesal, sarat akan keputusasaan.

"Halo, Luki. Kenapa kamu dibanjiri keringat begitu?" Figur itu membalasnya tenang. Nada bicaranya ringan, nyaris jenaka.

Biner birunya sedikit menyipit kala menatap lelaki itu. Yuuma berdiri di balik matahari senja kemerahan yang menyilaukan. Mata Luki sakit hanya untuk melihat.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Seharusnya kau beristirahat di kamar rawatmu, Yuuma." Luki kembali berucap kala napasnya sudah terkontrol. Kala pikirannya sudah dapat berpikir tanpa benang-benang kusut.

"Mencari angin segar?" Pemuda dengan iras rambut senada dengannnya itu beralasan. Dia tertawa, kedua netra kahrabnya tampak menyipit.

Luki tidak suka. "Kenapa harus pergi ke sini? Kamar rawatmu punya jendela besar, kan?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Yuuma berbalik, memunggungi sobatnya. Luki mengerutkan kening, Yuuma rasa-rasanya juga sama tidak nyamannya dengan silau senja sepertinya, lantas mengapa menghadap langit?

Diam menggelayuti mereka cukup lama. Luki melangkah maju mendekati pagar besi di atap itu, pada Yuuma yang tengah memunggunginya. Yuuma masih tetap bungkam kala dia sudah ada di sampingnya, maka Luki pun duduk di lantai semen atap rumah sakit, bersandar pada pagar besi yang sedikit karatan, di samping kaki Yuuma yang memakai celana rawat rumah sakit, dan di samping tiang cairan IV-nya. Luki mengerutkan hidungnya, temannya itu sarat akan bau analgesik.

Luki menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Yuuma yang netranya malah menghadap merah baskara. "Hei," ucapnya, berusaha menarik perhatian temannya.

"Apa?" Belum, Yuuma masih belum memandangnya.

"Jangan masuk rumah sakit lagi. Kau bau obat. Aku tidak suka."

Lalu, Yuuma tertawa. Tawanya keras, nyaris tergelak. "Aku sudah begini sejak kecil. Bukannya kamu harusnya sudah terbiasa?"

Luki mendecih kesal. Sangat-sangat kesal. Dia bangkit dengan cepat, jemarinya mencengkeram kerah Yuuma kasar. "Kau masuk rumah sakit gara-gara kau lupa minum obat, bodoh! Sudah berapa lama kau tidak tumbang, hah?! Bisa tidak, sih, kau tidak membuat khawatir orang lain?!"

Yuuma diam, bungkam. Dia membisu, lama, dan Luki sadar dia berlebihan. Baru saja dia akan membuka mulut untuk mengucap maaf, Yuuma mendahuluinya membuka mulut.

"Kamu tahu? Rasa-rasanya kamu itu bipolar, deh. Tadi kamu kesal setengah hidup, lalu tenang perhatian, kemudian marah-marah lagi." Lelaki dengan rambut sewarna gulali itu tertawa pelan.

Kemudian mereka diam. Luki melepas cengkeramannya dan turut menghadap senja. Sikunya bertumpu pada pagar besi itu. Yuuma juga kembali menatap langit, kurva tipis melengkung ke bawah masih bertahan di bibirnya.

Senjanya sudah tidak lagi merah. Lembayung dengan satu-dua gemintang mulai melukis cakrawala, dan kini Yuuma yang memecah hening.

"Terima kasih." Lelaki itu bergumam pelan. Sangat pelan. Luki hampir tidak mendengarnya.

"Untuk apa?" Luki memimik Yuuma; sama-sama mendongak menatap langit. Menghitung bintang-bintang yang bermunculan dalam hati.

"Karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku?" Seringai kecil ada di parasnya. Kemudian, sedetik setelahnya, mereka berdua tertawa.

"Tapi serius," Luki berhenti memandang langit, pegal menggerogoti lehernya. "Jangan masuk rumah sakit lagi. Jangan lupa minum obatmu. Jantungku rasa-rasanya berhenti berdetak tadi saat aku tahu kau tumbang."

" _Rasa-rasanya_ , huh?" Yuuma bergumam cukup keras.

Luki mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa? Kau mau jantungku berhenti benaran?"

Yuuma tertawa, terdengar agak dipaksa, tapi Luki membiarkan. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku ingin kamu mati sebelum aku."

"Lalu apa?"

"Kamu tahu?" Yuuma melontar tanya.

"Tidak." Luki menjawab cepat.

Yuuma diam. Dia memandang Luki dengan sorot mata yang melembut. Senyum di bibirnya terlihat sedikit sendu—atau hanya ilusi mata Luki yang berusaha menipunya?

"Kamu tahu?" Yuuma mengulang lagi tanyanya. Kini, lelaki dengan iris mata langit itu diam. Menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut sahabatnya. "Aku sudah mati."

Luki diam. Matanya sedikit melebar, membulat, terbuka lebar. Pupilnya seketika mengecil. Lidahnya kelu dan seluruh tubuhnya kini merasa lumpuh.

Melihatnya, Yuuma terkekeh. "Maaf, maaf. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, sepertinya aku mati duluan sebelummu."

"A...apa?" Luki menggigit lidahnya kuat. "Apa maksudmu dengan kau sudah mati? Jadi, ..., jadi kau mau bilang kalau..., kalau aku sedang berbicara dengan tidak siapa-siapa tapi udara kosong? Kau mau bilang..., kalau kau yang ada di hadapanku itu..., kau itu cuma manifestasi delusi berlebihanku?"

Pemuda itu terlihat bingung. Ratusan skenario berkelebat dalam kepalanya. Skenario-skenario tentang kematian seseorang yang sering dia baca di novel-novel kakaknya. Naskah karangan fiksi seperti itu, tidak mungkin sekarang sedang dia alami, kan?

Yuuma diam cukup lama. Berusaha memberi waktu bagi sahabatnya untuk mencerna kata-katanya. Luki terlihat linglung, dengan sebelah tangan menutupi wajahnya dan sebelah ;ainnya sedang menahan beban tubuhnya dengan mencengkeram erat pagar atap rumah sakit. Luki sangat amat linglung.

"Ah!" Yuuma tersentak. "Maaf, maksudku, aku _sudah_ mati itu sama artinya dengan aku _sudah pernah_ mati."

Luki mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat—terlalu cepat sampai-sampai dia sempat merasa visualnya gelap sesaat. Langit di matanya menatap dalam pada iris kuning di rongga mata Yuuma. "...Maksudnya?"

Lelaki dengan pakaian rumah sakit itu tampak sangat tenang. Terlalu tenang. "Aku sudah pernah mati. Jantungku berhenti berdetak. Tidak sepertimu yang _merasa_ jantungnya berhenti berdetak, jantungku _benar-benar_ berhenti berdetak."

Yuuma menunduk. Diputar-putarnya ringan selang infus yang tertanam di punggung tangan kirinya. Irisnya memerhatikan area itu lekat, pada bekas-bekas infus lain yang berjejak memar di sana-sini. Banyak sekali jarum infus yang pernah menusuk masuk melalui jaringan kulitnya selama delapan belas hidupnya di dunia. "Lima menit. Jantungku berhenti berdetak selama lima menit penuh." Yuuma menangkat kepalanya, arah pandangnya kini kembali beralih pada Luki. Demi langit, dia lelah. "Aku pernah mati selama lima menit, Luki."

Sunyi melingkupi mereka sejenak, hingga Luki menghela napas. Entah atas alasan apa, lelaki dengan iras rambut sama merah mudanya dengan pemuda lain di sana menghembuskan napas lega. Sangat lega. "Ah, demi langit! Jangan mengangetkanku seperti itu! Kukira aku sudah gila karena melihatmu dalam bentuk proyeksi pikiran! Kalau-kalau aku kena stroke karena terlalu terkejut bagaimana?" Luki tergelak, terlalu keras.

Meski begitu, Yuuma diam. Seyum masih betah bertengger di sudut bibirnya. "Kalau itu, sih, salahmu sendiri yang terlalu liar berkhayal. Kamu harus mengurangi bacaan novel Kak Luka."

Luki menyengir padanya, berusaha melupakan segala kejutan yang menghampirinya barusan. "Kalau begitu, belikan aku novelku sendiri!"

Yuuma menyengir balik padanya, sendu. "Di lima menit kematianku itu, rasanya aku berkelana jauh sekali. Jauh ke dalam dunia yang orang bilang kebakaan."

Pemuda lainnya berusaha tertawa, namun rasanya susah sekali, tenggorokannya terasa kering. "Kau masih berbicara soal itu?"

Melirik lewat sudut mata, Yuuma tidak menggubris. "Di dunia itu..., aku sendiri. Meskipun begitu, rasanya tenang sekali, seakan tidak ada beban. Tapi di balik semua itu, aku sadar," Yuuma mengantungkan dialognya. Sikunya bertumpu pada pagar besi itu untuk menopang kepalanya. Dia menoleh, memandang Luki dalam-dalam. "Aku sadar, kalau aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Luki meneguk ludah. Salivanya entah mengapa terasa pahit di lidahnya sendiri. "Aku..., aku juga sama. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu."

Lelaki itu tertawa. Keras sekali dia tergelak. Yuuma mengangkat sebelah tangannya, jemarinya mengusap sebutir-dua butir tetes air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya. "Wah, ternyata sama ya!" Senyum yang begitu lebar terpasang di mukanya kala menatap dalam ke sepasang manik langit Luki. "Sayang sekali, ya! Habisnya, aku sudah lelah."

Luki mendekat padanya, matanya menatap dengan sirat putus asa. Mulutnya terbuka seakan ingin berkata, namun dia bisu. Dan Yuuma mundur setiap satu langkah Luki melangkah maju.

"Aku sudah lelah, Luki. Aku lelah!" Dia berseru kencang. Likuid asin membanjiri matanya. Seakan-akan dinding tenang yang dibangunnya setengah mati sedari tadi hancur berkeping-keping begitu saja. Yuuma yang sekarang begitu rapuh dan penuh akan cela—Luki ingin mendekapnya.

"Apa kamu tahu bagaimana susahnya menjalani hidup seperti ini, di mana kamu selalu menjadi beban orang lain?" Luki bungkam. "Hidup dengan penyakit sialan dalam tubuhmu? Hidup dengan penuh kesiagaan karena di setiap detiknya, kamu dapat mati?" Luki masih mengunci mulut.

"Jantungmu dapat berhenti berdetak semaunya setiap saat, apa kamu mengerti bagaimana rasanya?" Tidak, Luki tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu, Yuuma hanya seorang lelaki tegar yang dikenalnya dari kecil. Dia kuat. "Hei, Luki," (Dan kini dia hancur.) "Aku sudah tidak kuat harus melihat Kak Mizki bekerja siang-malam hanya untuk membeli obat-obatan terkutuk itu. Aku lelah melihatnya berduka. Aku tidak sekuat itu."

"Yuu—"

Lelaki itu menutup matanya. Dalam-dalam, dia menghembuskan napas. Dan kembali, suaranya kembai sejernih dan seringan tadi. "Kamu tahu? Aku sangat ingin memandang langit saat ini." Yuuma berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi Luki beberapa lengkah. Dia berucap dengan nada kelewat riang.

Luki dapat merasa matanya mulai memanas. "Bukannya kau sudah memandang langit sedari tadi?" Dia berusaha mengikuti alur dialognya. Dia tidak ingin memandang Yuuma yang seperti tadi lagi. Dia tidak ingin mendengar Yuuma seputus asa itu lagi. Dia tidak ingin sendu ada padanya. Dia tidak ingin, _tidak ingin_.

"Bukan yang seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin senja. Warnanya merah, seperti mata-rambut Fukase. Menyebalkan." Yuuma mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk seperti anak kecil.

"Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tahu?" Telapak tangan Luki kembali berkeringat—sebenarnya sudah sedari tadi, namun baru disadarinya. Dingin, Luki benci.

"Ya, aku tahu." Yuuma berputar dan kini punggungnya yang menyentuh besi karatan itu. Terlihat terlalu bersandar, terlalu condong. Tungkainya sedikit terangkat dari lantai semen atap itu, diayun-ayunkan seperti anak kecil. "Makanya, sampaikan maafku padanya, ya? Dan lagi, terima kasih telah datang menjenggukku hari ini. Aku bahagia."

Luki melangkah maju pada temannya, cepat. Nyaris tersungkur oleh tungkai kakinya sendiri. "Oi, jangan berkata seakan kau ingin—" Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang, dia tidak lagi bisa merasakan detaknya.

Yuuma kini duduk di pagar itu, menopang berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkeram bilah besi itu kuat. Kakinya masih dia ayunkan. "Ah, aku benar-benar ingin memandang langit hari ini." Dia mendongak, visualnya penuh akan tinggi angkasa konstelasi musim panas. "Tapi sepertinya, biru cerahnya tidak akan datang padaku meski untuk yang terakhir kalinya, huh?"

"Hei, Yuuma—!"

Dia berpaling pada Luki dan tersenyum lebar (senyum paling menyedihkan yang pernah dilihat Luki.) "Selamat tinggal, Luki. Untuk segalanya, terima kasih."

Setelah itu, semuanya berlalu begitu cepat. Yuuma yang mencabut infus dari punggung tangannya, mengayunkan kaki kuat, kemudian terpelanting ke belakang. Yuuma menjatuhkan diri, dan Luki melangkah cepat, pada Yuuma, pada sahabatnya—dan pergelangannya berhasil dia cengkeram.

Namun alih-alih menariknya naik, Luki ikut dengannya. Bersama, mereka jatuh.

Luki tertawa keras. Rasanya begitu bebas, tidak ada sedikitpun rasa takut menghampirinya. Yuuma memandangnya aneh dan penuh akan keterkejutan. Kahrabnya mengecil.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Luki abai akan nada marah yang digunakan sahabatnya. Dia merengkuh tubuh ringkih Yuuma kuat. "Aku sudah bilang, kan, kalau aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu?"

"Oh, demi langit. Luki! Kau gila!"

Luki terlihat berpikir sebentar, sebelum kemudian menyengir besar. "Kau benar, aku gila. Dan tanpamu? Aku bisa masuk rumah sakit jiwa."

"Kenapa," Yuuma memandang wajah Luki dari sudut mata. "Kenapa..?"

Senyumnya melembut. Dia mengacak pelan helai gulali di pucuk kepala si lelaki. Dia diam tidak menjawab, berusaha menenangkan.

Yuuma turut diam. Dia melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Luki dan menatapnya intens. Sedetik kemudian dia tertawa. "Sepertinya, keinginannku terwujud! Berkatmu. Berapa banyak terima kasih yang harus aku ucapkan?"

Manik kahrabnya menatap dalam pada langit di hadapannya. Entah mengapa, iris Luki saat itu terlihat begitu bercahaya. Birunya cemerlang, warna angkasa. Dan itu langit terindah yang pernahYuuma lihat.

Mereka jatuh. Dari atap bangunan tinggi rumah sakit. Tapi mereka tidak merasa takut sedikitpun.

Mereka jatuh, namun rasa-rasanya mereka terbang. Ke pada langit, angkasa, cakrawala. Ke utopia bersama.

"Kamu rasa, ke mana kita akan pergi?"

"Ke kebakaan?"

Mereka jatuh. Dan mereka akan mati. Ajal akan menjemput. Namun mereka tidak merasa takut.

Mereka jatuh. Namun mereka tidak peduli.

Mereka jatuh. Tetapi mereka bahagia.

(—asal mereka bersama.)

* * *

 **UP tengah malam biar tidak dinotis /slap. AHHHH, IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I LAST WRITE A STORY. Aku sampai lupa cara nulis rasanya :""D Anggap aja Fic ini sebagai fic pemanasan (?) sebelum mulai aktif menulis lagi. (Tolong dimaklumi segala kegajeannya dan typo yang ada, ya#bow)**

 **Regards,**

 **Kuroyuki Alice**


End file.
